Une vie inconcevable
by mimialock
Summary: Après tout ce temps, elle décide enfin de lui révéler qui elle est, et le rôle qu'elle aurait dû tenir dans sa vie...Un rôle qu'elle ne tiendra jamais...


Kikou tout le monde !

Me revoici avec cette one shot. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira en tout cas. Pour ceux qui connaissent la fanfiction « Emily Alock et la souffrance d'elle même », vous retrouverez le personnage principal dans une autre version possible de l'histoire originale.

Disclamer : La seule chose qui m'appartient ici est le personnage d'Emily ainsi que son histoire. Tout le reste est à J.K.Rowling.

Bonne lecture à tous D

Monika

* * *

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'étais pas revenue ici. A vrai dire, depuis le dernier jour de mes études. Cet endroit me manquait tellement. J'y ai laissé trop de souvenirs pour ne pas m'y attacher. Mes premières fois à tout et quand je dis tout, ce n'est vraiment pas rien. Entre les oubliettes, les garçons... A oui ceux-là, je ne risques pas de les oublier jusqu'au dernier. Oui...Le dernier. Il me manque tellement. Je savais que ça arriverait, je le savais et pourtant, je n'ai rien fait. Je crois bien que j'ai agit de la même façon que Peter. Je crois bien que j'ai agit aussi lâchement que lui et je le regrette tellement. Non, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner. Tout d'abord James et Lily et maintenant Sirius...A qui le tour après ? Remus peut-être ? Sûrement pas ! Je préfèrerais mourir à sa place. Il commence tout juste à vivre, et à devenir la personne qu'il aurait dû être depuis tant d'année, je ne voudrais pas lui retirer cela, même si je sais que la décision ne viendrait pas de moi, mais je m'y refuse !

Ma vie a été toujours été bouleversée. Dès mon plus jeune âge, je savais déjà que je n'aurais jamais à ce que j'aspirais déjà à ce moment. De plus, avec le métier que j'exerce à présent, c'est encore des plus improbable, voir même irréel. Dîtes moi, comment pouvez-vous encore vivre quand votre cœur est tellement déchiré qu'il est impossible de le réparer ? Comment pouvez-vous encore vivre avec tant de mort sur la conscience ? Comment pouvez-vous encore vivre alors que vous n'avez jamais pus faire le deuil de vos meilleurs amis et celui-ci qui faisait de vous un être aimé ? Je vous déconseille d'essayer de me donner une quelconque réponse, elle ne pourrait jamais me satisfaire. Peu de personne me connaissait réellement, savait qui j'étais. En fait, je crois que les autres m'importais peu. Etrange de dire ça avec le grade que j'ai, mais véritable. J'ai fais tant de chose aux autres et pour les autres, mais qu'ai-je fais pour moi ? Je n'ai ni mari, ni enfants. J'ai bâclé le titre que James et Lily m'avaient donné auprès d'Harry. Même Sirius a mieux réussi que moi sur ce sujet et Dieu sait qu'il n'a pas eu la vie facile. Jugé, déshonoré, recherché, tels ont été les mots que l'on lui donnait pendant plus de treize ans et pour quoi en fin de compte ? Arriver à innocent. Bien trop tard puisque jamais il n'a pu entendre ce mot qui le qualifiait à présent. Tous connais la vérité, et tous maintenant l'honneur pour ce qu'il a fait, moi y compris, mais d'une autre manière.

Mes amis... Comme j'aimerais tant vous revoir, comme j'aimerais tant que rien de ce qui fait le passé soit arrivé. Etre encore ensemble, comme autre fois. S'amuser, travailler, rire, pleurer. Ensemble, on pouvait tout faire, ensemble nous étions tout.

Je ne me suis pas sentit seule pour autant pendant ses années où tout deux n'étiez plus là, où Sirius était à Azkaban et où Remus était on ne sait où. L'Ordre, bien qu'elle fut dissoute pendant un certains temps pour ensuite être remise, existait toujours dans l'esprit de ceux qui en avait fait partit dans ces débuts. On se voyait toujours, bien que les liens qui nous unissaient étaient tout de même faible mais infaillible. Plus d'une fois, je me suis dit que mon temps était fini, que je n'avais plus rien à faire, que je n'avais qu'à partir vous rejoindre pour ne plus jamais revenir. J'en ai parlé à Remus, le seul qui reste d'entre vous quatre. Il a peut-être eu peur de se raisonnement, je ne saurais le dire. Il a toujours à être si calme dans ce genre de situation, il a toujours su être à l'écoute de ceux qui en avait besoin. Il ne m'a demandé qu'une chose : est-ce que j'étais sûre que rien ne me retenait ici ? Au début, je n'avait pas compris ce qu'il voulait que je dise, au début, j'étais si désemparé devant les évènements que je ne voyait rien d'autre que dernière moi, jusqu'à temps que je comprenne. Oui, il me restait bel et bien une chose qui me retenait. Harry. Je devais absolument lui parler. Je devais absolument lui dire qui j'étais pour ses parents, pour son parrain et mon rôle envers l'Ordre. Sur le dernier sujet, je n'en ai pourtant pas soufflé mots. J'ai longtemps réfléchis avant de m'avancer vers lui et je n'en voyais pas l'utiliter.

Pendant deux jours, je me suis tout de même torturée l'esprit. Je me suis surtout demandé comment il allait réagir. Je me rappelais sa façon avec Sirius quand il avait su que c'était son parrain, du moins, d'après ce que Tonks m'en avait dit. Allait-il réagir de même avec moi ? C'était très probable quoique, en seulement quatre ans de temps, il avait atteint une très grand maturité pour son âge. A 17 ans, je me souviens que James n'avait pas réellement changé sur certains points, tout le contraire de son fils et pourtant il lui ressemble tellement. Pendant les vacances de Noël, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient revenus, ayant avec une eux une petite liste d'endroits où les Horcruxes pouvaient se cacher. Remus avait réussit à leur faire entendre raison de les oublier juste le jour de Noël, ce qu'il réussit à faire d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était ce jour là que j'avais décidé de lui avouer.

La maison entière avait été décorée pour cette fête. Une grande partie de l'Ordre était présent. Un gigantesque sapin, bien qu'il n'aurait jamais pu entrer en compétition avec ceux à Poudlard, avait été érigé dans le salon. Tous les cadeaux étaient entreposés à son pied et il n'y en avait pas que de peu. Les trois adolescents, les trois seuls d'ailleurs, avaient été les premiers à ouvrir les leurs. Ils avaient beau avoir la mentalité des adultes, leurs comportements en dehors n'étaient pas moindres. J'avais entreposé le mien vers les derniers, ne voulant pas qu'il soit ouvert dès le début. C'était peut-être ingrat de ma part d'en offrir un qu'à Harry, mais de toute façon, ils n'auraient pus m'en vouloir très longtemps encore. Je ne lui avais donné qu'une simple enveloppe, dedans il y avait un mot. Quand je l'avais écrit, cela m'avait fait rappeler les sérieux problèmes que j'avais eus pendant ma sixième année. Maintenant que j'y repense, cela me fait plus rire qu'autre chose. Je l'ai vu curieux, interrogateur et c'était compréhensible. Il avait beau être le fils de mon meilleur ami, je ne lui avait pratiquement jamais parlé et il n'avait peut-être pas du entendre parlé de moi très souvent. Sur le bout de parchemin était écrit ces simples mots : « Je ne peux t'offrir que la vérité sur moi, je ne peux que te donné une partie du passé. Emily Alock » Je savais que c'était très court, et pas vraiment très compréhensible sur le coût, mais je me doutais qu'il me chercherait et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Le soir même, il était devant moi et me tendait l'enveloppe.

- Je ne peux t'offrir que la vérité sur moi, je ne peux que te donné une partie du passé, c'était ce qu'il m'avait récité.

Je n'ai rien dit pendant quelques minutes et lui patientait, attendant enfin que je lui révèle le cadeau de sa curiosité grandissante. Hermione et Ron ne devait très certainement pas être très loin. J'étais sûre qu'il avait du leur en parler. Je cherchais quelques temps Remus des yeux jusqu'à ce que je le trouva avec Tonks et les deux amis d'Harry. Je savais alors que je ne serais pas dérangé par eux.

- Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir avant que je ne parte.  
- Pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ?  
- Parce que même maintenant, il m'est encore difficile de te l'avouer, pour de multiples raisons.  
- J'ai l'habitude des révélations inattendues maintenant.  
- Viens avec moi.

Il ne me contredit même pas sur ce coût, j'en fus même étonnée pour dire vrai. Je l'ai emmené alors dans la chambre que Sirius occupait quand il était encore chez ses parents. Il devait très certainement connaître ce lieu, j'en étais sûre. Je m'étais dirigé vers une armoire aux armoiries des Black mais je pris seulement le carton qui était au dessus et l'avait ensuite déposé sur le lit. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait que des photos.

- C'est pour toi, je n'en ai plus besoin à présent, et elles ne me sont plus d'aucune utilité.

Il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à ça mais il regarda à l'intérieur. Je vis alors un sourire éclairer un visage quand il prit une photo de ses parents. Ils étaient tous les deux devant la lisière de la forêt en train de se chamailler.

- Qui a prit cette photo ? me demanda-t-il.  
- C'était moi, j'ai même cru passer un mauvais quart d'heure avec ta mère après, lui répondis-je avec un certain rire ironique.  
- Vous connaissiez mes parents ?

A ce moment là, un nœud c'était formé dans mon estomac, mon cœur s'était comme serré et un flot incalculable de souvenir m'envahissait tout d'un coût. Certains étaient d'ailleurs plus douloureux que d'autres.

- Oui, oui je les connaissais même très bien...

Je voyais qu'il voulait savoir la suite, je voyais aussi qu'il ne m'interromprait pas pendant que j'expliquerais en une simple phrase alors qu'il aurait pus être en colère

- Ils étaient mes meilleurs amis à Poudlard, et après aussi... Enfin, Lily l'était depuis ma première année quand aux Maraudeurs, comme on appelait le groupe des quatre, était encore que de très bons amis, jusqu'à ce que quelques évènements soient...venus.  
- Ma mère et mon père ?  
- Um...Oui, mais...En fait, il y a eu moi avant. Lily et James ne sont sortis ensemble qu'à partir de leur septième année.  
- Oui je sais, Remus et Sirius me l'ont dit, mais pourquoi ne m'ont-ils jamais parlé de vous si vous étiez leur meilleure amie ?  
- Parce que je leur ai demandé.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Contrairement à eux, je n'ai jamais réussie à faire le deuil de tes parents et encore moins celui de Sirius à vrai dire.  
- Que vouliez-vous exactement me dire ? Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas ça.

Il n'avait pas tord. Ce que je lui avais annoncé était encore insignifiant pour lui, mais certainement pas la suite.

- Tu as encore de la famille Harry. Pas de sang, mais tu as encore un parent.

A ce moment là, je m'étais sentit honteuse. Honteuse de ne lui avouer que maintenant, honteuse d'avoir du caché ce qui aurait pus être pour lui un espoir. Il commençait alors à me juger, il commençait alors à me poser des questions, me demandait qui. Comment devais-je lui dire ? Une parole qu'il m'avait dite un peu plus tôt me fit comprendre que de toute façon, mieux valait ne pas y aller par quatre chemins, décidant ainsi de jouer franc jeu.

Sirius et moi sommes sortit ensemble pendant un certains temps. C'était ce qui nous avait tous rapprochés dans les débuts...  
- Vous...Vous avez eu un enfant ?  
- Non. Quand tu es né, tes parents ont fait de Sirius ton parrain, mais ils m'ont aussi attribués un rang que j'aurais du respecter envers toi, un rang que Sirius a bien mieux accomplis que moi.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous...

Oui, à ce moment là, il comprit très bien où je voulais en venir, à ce moment là, il comprit très bien de quel parent je lui parlais, et je ne m'en sentis pas fière pour autant.

- Vous ?

Je m'étais retourné prêt de la fenêtre, observant dehors. Les fenêtres des autres maisons étaient éclairé par des guirlandes lumineuses, des bonhommes de neiges avaient été fait dans le jardon par les enfants, un balai à la main.

Mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à eux trois. A Lily, à James et à Sirius. Le souvenir de leur mariage me revint en mémoire comme un coût de fouet, le souvenir de mon premier baiser avec le dernier être que j'ai aimé, le souvenir d'un enterrement que je n'aurais jamais voulus connaître et encore moins y penser. Je me rappelle que j'avais continué d'observer ce qui se passait dehors, sentait l'impatience de mon filleul.

- Sirius était si fière de toi, sans parler de Remus puisqu'il t'avait eu comme élève. Ils m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi étant donné que les moments où j'aurais dû être à tes côtés, je ne les jamais pris.

Il ne parlait pas, d'ailleurs, j'avais l'impression que je parlais seul. Enfin de compte, je m'étais retourné vers lui. Il me regardait comme si je venais de lui apprendre la mort de quelqu'un qui lui était cher et je le comprenais amplement. Je ne pouvais savoir ce qu'il pensait à présent, je ne pouvais ni me l'imaginer ne le connaissant pas.

- Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils rien dit ? Pourquoi Sirius ne ma l'a pas appris ? Pourquoi ?  
- Ce n'était pas à eux de te le dire, mais à moi et...Je sais que j'aurais du te le dire avant, mais je n'aurais jamais pus te regarder en face si je l'avais fait. Je te l'ai dit Harry, je n'ai jamais pus faire le deuil de tes parents. De toute façon, j'en avais aussi parlé à Dumbledore mais d'après ce que je sais, il t'a expliqué pourquoi tu n'aurais pas pus venir avec moi.

J'attendis quelques instant de plus avant d'ajouter :

- Je suis désolée Harry. Garde les, tu en auras plus d'utilité que moi, terminais-je en faisant un signe de tête vers le carton rempli de photo.

Je me rappelle que quand je refermais la porte, j'avais vu Harry regarder à l'intérieur. Il faut dire qu'il y en avait tellement. Je savais qu'Hagrid lui avait offert un album lors de sa première année, mais jamais il n'aurait pus contenir tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Après cette discussion, je crois que j'étais retourné dans le salon avec les autres. Une fois de retour avec Remus, j'avais vu Hermione et Ron se faufiler dans les escaliers pour rejoindre Harry. Remus m'avait regardé d'une façon...Comme si j'allais tomber raide morte sur le champ. Mais il savait, oui, il savait ce que je pensais à présent. Il essayait de me rendre compte de l'attitude que j'avais à présent, il essayait de me faire faire le contraire de ce que je voulais, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

- Je n'ai plus rien qui me retient à présent Remus, alors pourquoi resté dit moi ?  
- Pour Harry.  
- Il a montré plus d'une fois qu'il n'a besoin de personne et puis, Ron et Hermione sont toujours là.  
- Mais tu...  
- Il ne me connaît pas Remus. Il ne me connaissait pas avant, et il ne me connaîtra pas plus.  
- Qu'allez-vous faire alors ?

Je ne m'attendais pas que ce soit Harry qui me parle, en fait, je ne m'attendais même pas qu'il redescende nous voir aussi vite. Quand je m'étais tourné vers lui, ses yeux étaient rouges, et ses meilleurs amis justes à côté de lui. Il tenait dans sa main une photo ; sûrement l'une de celles que étaient entreposées dans le carton depuis tant d'année. Je n'avais jamais osé les regards depuis la mort de James et Lily, quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

Je n'avais jamais été très franche avec lui jusqu'à présent, alors pourquoi lui mentir.

- Mon temps est fini Harry. Je n'ai plus rien ici.  
- Qu'allez-vous faire ? me répéta-t-il  
- Partir...Pour ne plus jamais revenir.  
- Alors c'est ça ? A croire que c'est véritablement le destin auquel je suis né.

Je ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire à ce moment précis, jusqu'à ce qu'il continu sur sa pensé.

- A croire que je suis condamné à voir tous les membres de ma famille mourir, c'est cela ? Ne pourrais-je donc ne pas avoir de famille ? Pourquoi cela me serait-il interdit ?  
- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis Harry. De plus, tu ne me verrais jamais, même si tu étais avec moi.  
- Ca je le comprend, avec les deux rôles que vous avez. D'après ce que je sais sur vous, vous êtes aurors ayant un rôle auprès du Premier Ministre, beau rang. Etonnant que vous ne soyez pas de son camp.  
- Tu devrais pourtant être le mieux placé pour savoir qu'il n'y a que deux camps. Seulement, l'un est composé de deux côtés : ceux qui ont peur et ceux qui se battent.  
- Mais vous vous ne vous trouvez dans aucun deux.  
- Je me suis battue Harry, mais mon rôle s'achève ici. Je l'ai dit, plus rien de me retient pour quoique ce soit car je n'écoute plus qu'un seul appel.  
- Vraiment ? J'aimerais bien savoir lequel.

Avant même que je n'ai pus donné une réponse quelconque, ce fut Remus qui répondit, à mon étonnement, avant de m'entraîner plus loin

- Celui d'un cœur déchiré et irréparable.

On discuta tous les deux pendant très longtemps. Il essayait toujours de me dissuader de temps à autre, jusqu'à temps que je lui fasse comprendre une dernière fois qu'il n'y arriverait pas, qu'il n'y arriverait plus...

Deux heures plus tard, il devait être vers six heures du matin, l'alerte fut donnée par quelques membres de l'Ordre. Une trentaine de mangemorts attaquaient un village au Nord de L'Angleterre. Les aurors n'étaient pas encore sur place, n'ayant rien reçus. Il fut très vite décidé que ce serait à nous d'y aller. Tous ceux présents sortirent de la maison et transplanèrent. Harry décida aussi devenir, toujours accompagnés des deux autres. Au début, Remus et moi refusions, mais de toute façons, nous savions qu'ils viendront quand même.

Lors de cette bataille, je rencontrai beaucoup de ceux que j'avais connus à Poudlard et contre qui je m'étais déjà battue. Cependant, consciemment, j'arrivais à mon dernier combat, celui contre Bellatrix. Remus ne se trouvait pas loin et Harry de même quand ils virent enfin ce que j'avais décidé de faire depuis tant de temps à présent. Je le vis alors arriver vers moi sans que je ne fasse rien pour l'en empêcher jusqu'à ce qu'il m'atteigne en pleine poitrine. Beaucoup d'entre nous ne revinrent jamais au quartier de l'Ordre, moi compris...


End file.
